memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Intrepid attacked
The Intrepid is in a nearby sector of the Alpha Quadrant. Admiral's log stardate 56892.3. The Intrepid is on patrol keeping a eye out for Terran ships in this sector, so far no Terran ships reported in this sector but still the Empire could attack this sector, I hope that doesn't happen. On the bridge Commander Madden is sitting in the captain's chair while Admiral Kira is in his quarters with his wife Kira, as he's sitting in the chair. Lieutenant Commander Jenkins chimes in. We're at course 2-3-2 mark 19 and are at full impulse Lieutenant Commander Jenkins says as she turns to the Commander. Commander Madden sighs. And another boring assignment Commander Madden says as he leans in the chair. In his quarters Typhuss is shirtless and looking out the window when Kira wraps her arms around him kissing his back. Can't sleep? Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles. No, I can't, I hate these patrol missions they are long and boring Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. At least you have me here to keep you company Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah I do Typhuss says as he looks at Kira then kisses her on the lips. Admiral Kira report to the bridge on the double Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss gets his uniform shirt on and leaves his quarters as Kira gets her clothes on. On the bridge Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge as Commander Madden gets up from the chair and goes to the XO chair as Admiral Kira looks at him as he sits in the Captain's chair. Report Commander Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden. He turns to him. We picked this up right in front of us just a few minutes ago, its putting out a lot of temporal radiation Commander Madden says as he looks at him. Then sensors beep rapidly. Sir something is coming through the rift Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console and turns to Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira leans forward. The Enterprise emerges from the rift. On the bridge Admiral Kira is surprised by seeing the Enterprise and he turns to Commander Curtis. Hail them Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She inputs commands into the tactical console. No response sir but I am picking something up from them, uh sir its an energy spike! Commander Curtis says as she looks up from her console. Before Admiral Kira could give orders the ship jolts hard as sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD. The Enterprise fires at the Intrepid hitting her exposed outer hull causing massive damage to it. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as fires are everywhere and coolant vents from the ceiling. HULL BREACHES ON DECKS FIVE, SIX, EIGHT! Lieutenant O'Neill shouts under the sparks erupting from the ceiling and the consoles in the back and MSD. Then the ship stops shaking. Their moving off Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Viewer shows the Enterprise leaping into warp. Typhuss goes to a member of his crew as Madden checks his pulse and looks at him. He's dead sir Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira isn't happy about what just happened. Helm, get us out of here, warp 7, engage Typhuss says as he looks at Jenkins.